


Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Regrets

Natasha feels bad.  
For taking advantage of Clint.   
He was a means to an end.  
But he left a strong impression on her.  
He helped her realise she was more than a spy.   
She broke his heart ruthlessly.   
But he is the reason she defected.  
They both had different lovers in between.   
She watched as he evolved as a person and hero.  
He became a close friend of hers.  
But their was always something more lingering behind in Natasha's mind.  
She didn't understand why it hurt,  
When he said he prefers being friends with her.  
She knows she used him,  
But Natasha was hoping he had some residual feelings.  
So she kissed him.  
He kissed back but told her this is the last.   
She understood that he moved on.  
She regerets hurting him.  
But they are still friends,   
Even though that kiss ignited something in Natasha.


End file.
